


Butterflies

by kuroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College AU, Cute Ending, Flirting, Fluffy, Future Fic, Head Barista!Iwaizumi, Head Barista!Sugawara, M/M, Photographer!Oikawa, Strangers to Lovers, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroissant/pseuds/kuroissant
Summary: The man rolled back on the balls of his feet and hummed thoughtfully. “Could I get a strawberries and creme frappuccino with a pump of caramel, hazelnut, and toffee syrup? With java chips on top please!”Hajime stared at him, he almost laughed right in his face. He comes in five minutes before closing and orders a drink like that?(In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet at a coffee shop and bond more than they thought they would.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Butterflies

Hajime reached into the glass display case, taking out the remaining pastries that hadn’t been ordered throughout the relatively slow day. His co-worker, Sugawara, and fellow head barista, was gracefully wiping down the wooden tables. They had about fifteen minutes until closing time and both doubted anyone would be coming in for coffee around this time so they had collectively decided to clean up early. Hajime needed to get home and study anyways.

Sugawara sighed and slid back behind the counter with Hajime. “Here let me, I’ll take these to the back,” He offered thoughtfully.

“Thanks, Suga. You can leave now if you want, y’know, I can close up.” Hajime offered him a small smile in appreciation.

“I’ll do no such thing! What if my _soulmate_ comes in and I’m not here to see them?!” Sugawara said playfully, draping a hand over his forehead for dramatic effect.

Hajime rolled his eyes and smirked, his shoulders shaking gently with a small chuckle. “Whatever you say.”

Sugawara just winked and picked up a box, taking it to the back room. Hajime let out a soft sigh and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning against the counter. He’s glad he was on shift with Sugawara, his presence was always friendly albeit a bit teasing and playful, but he made for good company and he was extremely easy to get along with. Not to mention, he was thoroughly efficient with his work. Suddenly, the familiar chime of a bell rang throughout the dimly lit coffee shop and Hajime perked his head up.

He was met with an enticing warm chocolate gaze that was impossible to look away from. In stepped a tall, slender man with fluffy chestnut locks. He was wearing a lavender sweater with some loosely fitting gray jeans, black rounded glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

“Ya-hoo, I haven’t seen you before,” His lilting voice cooed, it was sweet like honey. He approached the counter, a charismatic smile dawned on his gentle features.

“You’ve been here before?” Hajime found himself asking, he cursed himself for being so interested. How could he not be?

“Sure have! I love it here, I’ve just never seen you on shift before! I think I would have remembered such a grouchy face.” The man teased, much to Hajime’s dismay.

He raised an eyebrow, though he could tell the guy was just joking around. Though that didn’t make it any less annoying. “What can I get for you?”

The man rolled back on the balls of his feet and hummed thoughtfully. “Could I get a strawberries and creme frappuccino with a pump of caramel, hazelnut, and toffee syrup? With java chips on top please!”

Hajime stared at him, he almost laughed right in his face. He comes in five minutes before closing and orders a drink like _that?_

“Firstly, how on earth do you drink that? Secondly, you order a drink that complicated right before we close?” Hajime sighed, the words coming out before he could even think about filtering them.

The man didn’t look to be deterred in the slightest, he just offered a charming smile. “You know,” He glanced at Hajime’s apron and chuckled. “ _Iwaizumi-kun_ , insulting the customer's order isn’t exactly good for business.” His tone was laced with that playful lull.

Hajime had the decency to look down, blushing slightly.

The man seemed pleased with the reaction. “You look like the type to drink their coffee black,” He made a face and scrunched up his nose. “How do _you_ drink _that?_ And I am sorry about coming in so late, I’m friends with one of the other baristas who’s usually here and they know my order. But I’m sure you’ll make it just as good! I’ll even tip, making a grouchy barista blush is practically my dream come true.” He grinned, his eyes glinted mischievously, it matched his equally flirtatious tone.

“Right,” Hajime grabbed a pen. “Size?”

“Medium, please!”

Hajime nodded and scribbled the order down on the cup, going to start on the order. He looked over the counter. “And for the record, black coffee _is_ good.”

The man chuckled and sat at a table close to the counter, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, allowing his fluffy locks to shield his eyes slightly. “Well it _must_ be true if it’s coming from you, the apparent coffee connoisseur.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, albeit playfully. This guys teasing nature reminded him of Sugawara. Come to think of it, the guy mentioned he knew a barista here already. Perhaps the two of them were friends? He finally finished making the god forsaken sugary concoction and handed it to the man. Who offered him a smile. “Sit with me?”

“Sit with you? Why would I-”

“I’m all alone!” He said dramatically. “And I like you, you’re fun to talk to.”

Hajime sighed gruffly and sat reluctantly, watching in surprising anticipation as the man took a sip of his drink and let out a sound of pure bliss.

“This is great!”

Hajime found himself letting out a sigh of relief, part of him was glad this guy liked his order.

“I’m Oikawa, by the way. Oikawa Tooru.”

Hajime tilted his head and offered a small smile. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“You go to school around here?” Oikawa asked, stirring around the whipped cream with his straw. 

“Yeah, I’m in my last year of college. You?”

“Me too! What do you major in?”

“Entomology. And you?”

“Photography. I almost considered entomology though. You like bugs?”

“Yeah, I used to catch cicadas when I was younger and put them in jars. Then I’d release them at the end of the day. There’s so many different sizes, colors, shapes, it just really fascinates me I guess.” Hajime flushed slightly, he usually didn’t go off rambling about his major but this guy seemed to have a few things in common with him.

“That’s cool! I’ve always really loved butterflies and caterpillars.” Oikawa smiled thoughtfully.

They continued to make pleasant small talk, Hajime found himself enjoying Oikawa’s company. He was a little annoying, but he was easy to talk to and wasn’t at all judgmental.

Oikawa got up to throw his cup away and grabbed a napkin, reaching into the front pocket of Hajime’s apron for a sharpie. Normally Hajime would flinch away but even after a fifteen minute conversation he felt like he knew Oikawa decently, and was already surprisingly comfortable with him. Oikawa scribbled something and handed him the napkin, grinning brightly. “Call me, yeah?”

Hajime blushed and swallowed thickly, he didn’t know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t that. He wasn’t at all complaining either. “..Yeah, sure.” 

Oikawa smiled and practically skipped to the door before Hajime called out. “I work on Tuesdays and Thursdays from four to nine, by the way..”

Oikawa beamed at that, rivaling the sun with the energy radiating off of him. “Good to know. Bye bye, Iwa-chan!”

“Iwa-chan-” Oikawa was already out the door before he could protest about the nickname.

“Oh my _god._ ”

Hajime turned and flushed profusely upon seeing Sugawara. “How long have you-”

“Oh I saw the _whole_ thing. I just didn’t wanna _disturb_ you two. I cannot believe Oikawa gave you his number.” Sugawara grinned cheekily.

“So you’re the one he knows.”

“Yup! Been friends with him for a while. He’s a huge flirt but I’ve never seen him actually give his number away like that, I think he really likes you. He’ll definitely be back but he certainly won't be asking for _me_ this time. He’ll be asking for his _Iwa-chan._ ” Hajime swatted at Sugawara, who ducked away and giggled.

“Yeah yeah, let’s just close up.”

“Sure thing, _Iwa-chan._ ” Suga ducked as Hajime threw his sharpie at him, cackling loudly.

  


Just as Sugawara stated, Oikawa did come back, quite a few times. He always asked for Hajime to make his drink and made pleasant conversation with him. They texted whenever the both of them were free, Hajime found himself smiling regularly whenever the dork texted him, Sugawara was always hovering to tease about his smiling over texts.

Though one night, Oikawa came in late, this time he was wearing his camera case which was attached to a black strap.

“Hey Shittykawa,” Hajime greeted, already starting to make his drink. The nickname had been given to Oikawa when a group of girls fluttered around him in the coffee shop and he indulged them. Hajime claimed he had a shitty personality.

Oikawa pouted slightly at the nickname but shook his head anyways. “Hello, Iwa-chan! How did your exam go?”

“It went well,” Hajime said as he pumped in some caramel to the sugary drink. “You have your camera, did you have to take some pictures for an assignment today?”

“Well… not exactly.” Oikawa’s tone softened as he sat. Hajime raised an eyebrow and brought Oikawa’s drink over, sitting with him. On late nights, he’d made it a habit of sitting with Oikawa. 

“Well, care to elaborate?” Hajime pushed gently.

“For one of my upcoming assignments, the theme is nature based. I was… kind of hoping you could maybe help me catch some bugs so I can take closeups? Or at least know where I could find some. Ideally, I’d love to take some pictures of butterflies. But I suppose ladybugs or bees could work.” 

“So.. you want me to help with your assignment, essentially?” Hajime’s lips quirked up into a small smile.

“If you don’t mind.” Oikawa said a bit sheepishly.

“I don’t mind at all, I know a good spot where lots of monarch butterflies are, and occasionally you’ll find ladybugs nearby too. Tomorrow after school, we can meet here and then go?”

Oikawa smiled brightly, showing off his perfect pearly whites. In the process of getting to know Oikawa Tooru, Hajime learned he had a couple different smiles. Especially the one he learned to be for show with the girls, but this smile, this was his genuine smile. One Hajime was confident Oikawa really only wore around him.

“That sounds great.”

That night before Oikawa walked out the door, he’d gently kissed Hajime on the cheek. Muttering a soft, “Thanks, Iwa-chan” before heading out the door. Hajime’s heart wouldn’t stop beating so loudly for the rest of the night.

  


Hajime watched in pure fascination as Oikawa took different shots at multiple angles of a small monarch butterfly that perched itself on a vibrant yellow flower. Hearing him mutter little: “That’s perfect,” and “This is gonna look so good,” was totally worth coming out in the first place. Hajime found it quite cute when Oikawa rambled on about his work, his passion that he had a genuine interest in. 

Hajime sat so still that he had to stop himself from jolting when a small butterfly perched on his finger. His eyes widened as he focused his attention onto the small green butterfly. “Tailed green jay…” He muttered in awe.

“Did you say something Iwa-” Oikawa froze mid sentence as he observed the display in front of him. “Don’t move,”

Hajime raised an eyebrow but obeyed, studying the pattern across it’s delicate wings once more. A green butterfly was extremely rare, they were presumed to symbolize good and love. They also symbolised prosperity and success. Hajime looked back up again and flushed when he saw Oikawa’s camera facing him.

Oikawa sat back and flipped through the pictures, a beaming smile on his face. “You could seriously be a model, Iwa-chan. You look gorgeous in these pictures.”

Hajime’s blush deepened and spread down the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. “You’re one to talk.” 

Oikawa smiled fondly at that. “The butterfly, it really brings out your eyes since they’re hazel. Would you.. Be upset if I submitted these?”

“I… I guess not. Go ahead.”

“Great! Hey, did you know green butterflies symbolize flourishing growth and development? For either your work or… a relationship.” Oikawa bit his lip, his fingers gently kneading at the grass beneath him.

“You’re such a romantic sap, Shittykawa. That sounds like it’s straight from a movie.”

“It’s true! It’s a symbol of love.”

Hajime swallowed and heard his throat click, he didn’t realize Oikawa had gotten so close. “Well.. that’s a good thing for us then, huh?”

“Who’s the romantic sap now?” Oikawa teased.

“Shut up and kiss me, Shittykawa.” Hajime closed the distance and let their lips slide together. It was tentative, sweet, chaste. Everything he’d pictured it would be. Oikawa’s slender fingers gently cupped Hajime’s cheek, Hajime brought his own fingers to gently comb through Oikawa’s fluffy locks, which were as soft as they looked. 

Perhaps Oikawa was right, maybe that butterfly really had symbolized something.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3! i wrote this when i couldn't sleep and what better place to be than in iwaoi hell hehe.


End file.
